Harvest moon Verticon
by Anthony the dreamer
Summary: Tony is a 20 year old man with no direction in his life. When his father sends him to work on his grandpa's ranch a twist of fate gives him his own farm and great fighting and magic abilities. OC farmer and Leia romance.
1. Chapter 1

Harvest Moon

Verticon

"Well are you going to listen to me now?" Said a man with brown eyes and hair.

"Hold on dad I just need to clear this last jump." Said a boy with brown hair and eyes wearing a never soft shirt playing a video game. (It's a personal trademark that started as a joke. All heros start with a Neversoft shirt of my own design.)

"Tony look at yourself. Your 20, jobless and you dropped out of high school. You have no future." The man said.

"So? What's your point dad?" Tony said pausing his game.

"Come on Tony I know you can do better then this. You were the greatest quarter back in high school why did you quit?" Tony's dad said sitting down in the Tony's bed.

"I told you dad school wasn't interesting to me I felt no need to stay there." Tony said.

"So your trying to tell me you quit school because it didn't challenge you?" Tony's father said adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah pretty much." Tony said turning his game off and stretched.

He got up and walked to his closest. After looking around inside he found his favorite hat. It was a white Nintendo 64 hat with Super Mario world 64 on the back and he put it on backwards.

"I'm out dad." Tony said grabbing his keys.

"Tony wait." His father said.

"What?" Tony said popping his head in the doorway.

"Be careful son." He said.

Tony shrugged and left the house. He started up his car put on some tunes and peeled out.

"Hmm so he needs a challenge huh?" His father thought getting up.

He went into his office and sat down at his desk.

"I can't think of anything for him to do. My first born son is a high school drop out and his sister ran off with his Ex best friend." He sighed and looked at a picture of a woman.

She had purple hair and eyes.

"If my wife was still alive she'd know what to do." He thought and took his glasses off and laid his head down on his desk. As he thought about what he was going to do with Tony he fell asleep. While he was asleep a breeze swept into the room and along with it a letter. The letter floated around the room then laid to rest right in front of his glasses. The father woke up a little while later and put his glasses on and saw the letter. He opened it and began to read the letter to himself. When he finished he smiled and looked up at a picture of Tony when he had visited his grandfather's farm a long time ago as a child.

"Perfect." His father thought and left the office to put his plan into action.

* * *

"Your making me do what?!" Tony said the next day when his father told him his plan.

"That's right I'm going to have you take over your Grandpa's ranch." His father said.

"But Dad that's clear out in Mineral town! That's like the middle of no where." Tony said.

"I know that and maybe it will keep you out of trouble for once." His father said and Tony groaned. (They were at the police station and Tony's father had come to bail him out for the third time in a month.)

"Alright the paper work is all done Jack you can take you son home now." Said the jailer.

"Thanks Pete. Come on Tony lets go." His father said leading him out of the police station.

"Can you at least take my hand cuffs off first?" Tony asked.

"Not until we get home." Jack said.

"Man." Tony sighed and watched the people staring at him.

"So Grandpa is sick?" Tony said back at home.

"That's right. Your grandfather can't handle the farm like this so I'm sending you to take care of it until he gets better." Jack said.

"Fine I guess I have nothing better to do." Tony said.

"Good now lets get you on a plane and out to grandpa's." Jack smiled.

* * *

18 hours of jet lag later Tony arrived on his Grandfather's farm tired, irritated and in no mood to talk. He went up to the pathetic looking farm house and knocked on the door.

"We don't want any!" Said a grumpy voice.

"Uh grandpa it's me Tony." Tony said.

The door opened and a old man with quite an impressive build appeared before Tony.

"Oh Tony it's you. I thought you were Won trying to sell me things again." Tony's grandpa said giving Tony a bear hug picking him off the ground.

"Grandpa your killing me!" Tony said gasping for air.

"Sorry about that my boy I guess I don't know my own strength." Grandpa laughed and put Tony down.

"Hey wait a minute you're not sick." Tony said.

"Sick? Why I haven't been sick in 39 years." Grandpa laughed and Tony swore under his breath.

"Dad tricked me into coming out here. Well this is just great." Tony sighed.

"Well don't just stand there come on in." Grandpa said pushing Tony inside.

The only thing inside was a bed an old TV and a small kitchen.

"Grandpa please tell me you have indoor plumbing now." Tony begged.

"Your a lucky one Tony I just got rid of the outhouse and got a bathroom added on a few days ago." Grandpa said and took Tony's bag and tossed it a trunk.

"Alright boy we have work to do. But first things first we need to get you some farming clothes." Grandpa said.

"Work? But I just got here." Tony said and Grandpa picked him up and carried him out of the house like a sack of potatoes.

"I know you just got here but the harvest goddess waits for no man. Come first we're going to get you some overalls then we're going to get to work." Grandpa laughed and Tony groaned.

* * *

"Hey Elli!" Said a guy with orange hair and glasses.

"What?" Said a brown haired girl with brown eyes.

"I went to see if Talon had those herbs for my mom and check this out." Said the man pulling out a digital camera. He pushed a few buttons and found a picture of Tony working the fields.

"Who's that Rick?" Elli asked.

"I have no idea he must have come to town today." Rick said.

"Well let's go introduce ourselves to him. Go get your sister and I'll be there after I finish up this paper work." Elli said.

"When I get enough money to afford a plane ticket back home." Tony keep telling himself then he swang his hoe in the air to role play what he had planned for his father when he got back home.

"Tony quit swinging that Hoe around and get back to work. You have to till 200 squares before the day's through." Grandpa said pounding a boulder with his Mystic Hammer.

"200 squares?! With an iron hoe? I'll be out here all night!" Tony said yelled.

"Well you better hurry then you're not going coming into the house until you do." Grandpa said yawning and went inside and locked the door.

"Damn it." Tony thought and got back to work.

Rick and Elli appeared near the front gate with Rick's sister Popuri right behind them.

"Is that him?" Popuri said.

"Yep." Rick said.

Tony was so mad at his grandpa he didn't even notice them.

"He looks like he's mad about something." Elli said and watched as Tony attacked the ground in as sense by striking the hoe against it so hard hard he broke it and swore loudly.

"Maybe we should come back another time I don't think he's in a mood to talk right now." Rick said.

Tony looked over at them and started walking up to them.

"What do you want?" He asked crossly carrying the pieces of the hoe with him.

"We uh saw that you were working on the Talon's farm and we just thought we should get to know you." Elli said.

"Well don't bother I won't be here long. As soon as I make 5000 GP I'm out of here." Tony said.

"Hey haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Rick said.

"Probably I used to come here every summer when I was a kid." Tony said.

"Hey yeah you're the kid that found my chicken for me that one time." Rick said.

"Oh yeah I remember now Rick right?" Tony said his bad mood disappearing.

"Yeah your Tony right?" Rick said.

"Yeah I am." Tony smiled.

They all started talking for awhile and Grandpa watched from the window.

"They've been talking for awhile. If he doesn't get back to work soon he's never going to finish." He thought.

"Hey we're going to Forget me not valley in a few days want to come with us?" Popuri asked.

"Sure I'd like that." Tony said and Rick handed him a Silver hoe.

"Here I don't need it anymore and you're going to be out here for a long time if you don't hurry up soon." Rick said.

"Thanks." Tony said tossing the old one away.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Tony said and got back to work.

* * *

"There finally done." Tony said wiping the sweat from his brow. (Even with the Silver hoe it took him 7 hours to finish because he had to rest in the hot spring a few times.)

Tony went to knock on the door and Grandpa opened it before he could.

"Morning Tony oh good job you finished the fields." Grandpa said.

"Yes I did now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." Tony said heading for the house when Grandpa stopped him.

"Sleep? There's no time for sleep my boy a hurricane is coming and we need to get the animals taken care off." Grandpa said picking Tony up again and carried him to the barn.

"Grandpa I can walk you know." Tony said and Grandpa dropped him with a plop.

"I know you can walk but you drag your feet wherever you go just like you father." Grandpa said giving Tony a pitch fork.

"Now go feed and brush Bessie. Be gentle with her she's expecting a calf." Grandpa said.

Tony hopped into Bessie's pen and she looked up at him and mooed.

"Hey Bessie how are you girl?" Tony said patting her head.

Of all of Grandpa's Livestock Bessie was his favorite. Even his lack of sleep and bad mood didn't stop him from grooming her correctly and feeding her just right.

"There we go." Tony said.

Bessie mooed and licked his face.

"Ah I'm happy to see you too." Tony said rubbing her face with his own.

Hey Tony hurry up the storm's coming!" Grandpa said at the door. Tony put a blanket on Bessie and ran to the door. The wind made it hard to shut but together they closed it and then they locked the door and headed for the house. Grandpa made it there first and the wind knocked Tony over.

"Help!" Screamed a voice.

"What was that?" Tony called to Grandpa.

"I don't know get in here before you get yourself killed!" Grandpa said.

"Someone please help me!" The voice screamed.

"I'll go check it out." Tony said and left to find it's source.

"Tony don't the hurricane is almost here!" Grandpa said then swore and shut the door locking it.

He boarded up the windows blocked the door with a chair so he could let Tony in when he came back.

"I hope that grandson of mine comes back." Grandpa thought.

Tony was being buffeted by the storm and small bits of rock and soil were cutting is face and the other parts of his rain soaked body that were not covered by his overalls.

"Hello!" Tony called.

"Down here!" The voice called.

Tony was standing on the beach and he saw someone in a cloak trapped under a boat and bleeding quite badly.

"Hang on I'm coming." Tony said.

He grabbed the boat and lifted it up and off the cloaked person.

"I can't feel my legs." It said looking up at Tony.

The cloaked figure was a girl but her hood prevented him from seeing anything but her mouth.

"Hold on I'll carry you back home." Tony said picking her up.

He tried to move up the beach but the winds were to strong and he fell backwards hitting his head on a rock nearby and they both tumbled into the sea.

"Shot I guess I picked a bad time to play hero." Tony thought as he was pulled out to sea.

The girl was screaming at him but Tony couldn't hear anything but his own heart beating as he sank under the water and disappeared under the waves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The survivor

Tony woke up a few hours later on a beach but it wasn't the one in Mineral town.

"Where am I?" Tony thought getting up.

"Who am I?" He groaned grabbing his head.

"I can't remember... anything." He thought.

He's clothes were thrashed and he looked around and saw his hat which strangely had survived the storm.

"I think this is mine but I'm not sure." Tony thought and put it on his head.

He saw a drag line on the beach but ignored it and moved further in land. It was raining yet the memoryless Tony was happy for some reason.

"I love the rain." He thought looking up at it.

"It reminds me of something. But what?" Tony thought then shrugged explored the area he was in some more.

The rain came down even harder and the winds started up and got more and more fierce. Tony's joy turned to fear.

"Run!" Commanded a voice and Toy screamed and ran as fast as he could. He ran until he found a cave and dived inside. The hurricane roared loudly behind him and he stopped and panted gasping for air. (He woke up in the eye of the storm.)

"Holy cow." He thought and looked up. He walked into the cave looked around. There was all kinds of ruins inside the cave and saw something flash. He followed it to it's source and found a rusty old sword.

"What is this?" He thought looking at his face in the sword's blade.

Memories flashed before his eyes. He was fighting a monster and killed it with the very sword was holding then the memories stopped.

"Who am I?" Tony thought and carried the sword with him further into cave. Tony explored deeper into the cave and found a statue of the harvest goddess. The statue's hand was shaped like it was holding something. Tony looked at the sword in his hand and he placed it in the statue's hand. It dipped a little and a wall came up. Tony went inside and was in awe at what he saw. There was an orb on an alter and a mighty wind was coming up from it. Tony grabbed the orb and pulled it free. The wind died down and so did the hurricane.

"Pretty." Tony thought looking at the orb and it gave off a bright light. Tony was outside of the cave the orb was gone and he was on the beach again.

* * *

"Huh I'm back here." Tony thought looking around again.

He sat on the beach and looked at up at the sky as the rain came lightly down.

"At least the storm is over." Tony thought.

"The storm is far from over." Said a voice.

"Huh?" Tony said and saw a figure in a cloak.

"Hey wait." Tony said getting up and followed the person.

The cloaked figure went up the hill and onto a farm. It had been thrashed by the storm and then the figure disappeared.

"Hey where did it go?" Tony said looking around. Tony looked down and saw a man gasping for breath. He had brown hair and eyes like he did, red gloves a white shirt and blue pants.

"Help me." He begged.

Tony pushed the fallen tree off of the man with difficulty and helped him to his feet.

"You okay?" Tony asked.

"I've been better." The man said.

"Is this your house?" Tony asked.

"Yeah it is help me get inside." The man said.

Tony did as he was told helping him inside.

"Thank you." The man said sitting on his bed.

"No problem. Your farm looks like it's pretty messed up." Tony said.

"Do me a favor and count the animals tell me how many are dead or not." The man said and laid on his bed.

"Got it." Tony said.

He moved some branches away from the barn door and went inside.

"Let's see 1 2 3 4 5 6 animals and 1 2 3 4 are dead." Tony said counting. He went to the chicken coop to see a tree had fallen on it. He looked inside and found an injured hen.

"1 chicken alive the rest are dead." Tony said taking the chicken to the farm house.

The farmer was drinking a potion and he got up.

"Well what's the damage?" The farmer said.

"Your cow is injured but safe and the sheep is fine. The horse and other live stock in the barn are dead and all but this chicken are too." Tony said giving the hen to the farmer.

"Well this royally sucks." The farmer said taking the hen and used some animal medicine on it.

"What's you name?" The farmer asked.

"I don't know I washed up on the beach a few hours ago." Tony said.

"Hmm well I'm Tyler and you're welcome to stay here and help me out on the farm if you like." Tyler said.

"Thanks." Tony said with a smile.

"Oh wait my name is Tony." Tony said.

"Tony huh? I've heard someone talking about a guy called that before." Tyler said.

"Anyway lets get to work." Tyler said giving Tony a pair of gloves just like his.

"Right." Tony said following Tyler outside.

"Okay Tony as you know this was my farm before it got trashed." Tyler said as a disposal truck took his last dead animals away.

"The first thing we need to do is look around for my tools they got scattered during the storm. Ask the neighbors if they have seen them." Tyler said.

Tony did what his new boss told him too. He looked and found a the sickle and ax near the stream. He found the hammer in a pond and the watering can in a tree.

"I found all but the hoe sir." Tony said putting the tools back in their slots in the shed.

"I found the hoe so I think we're good. Next we need to use the hammer and ax to clear the broken trees and rocks that appeared on the farm." Tyler said.

Tony stared chopping the fallen tree as Tyler charged up his hammer and smashed a boulder finishing it off.

"How did you break that with a single blow?" Tony asked.

"It's the harvest goddess's blessing. She rewards hard work with greater power. (This power is from Harvest Moon 64 where if you use your tools enough they get more powerful up to Gold which was the most powerful without taking them to the black smith.)

"Oh I'll get back to work." Tony said.

* * *

He worked with Tyler to fix up the farm over the next few days. On day 6 they got their first replacement animal.

"Why did you order a calf?" Tony asked now wearing a full set of farming clothes making him look like the hero farmer from mineral town.

"I didn't it was from the farmer in mineral town. Sent it as a gift when he heard what happen to my farm." Tyler said.

"Mineral town... huh." Tony thought and moved the calf into the barn.

"Hmm what to call you. Tyler said I got to pick so..." Tony thought and started thinking.

"I shall call you... Egg!" Tony said.

The calf licked his face strangely fond of the name.

"Whoa settle down girl." Tony laughed. (It's an inside joke with me and my friends. The first cow I ever got I named Egg for a stupid reason. I liked the name though and added a heart at the end of the name.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tony I'm moving to Mineral town." Tyler said a few weeks later.

"Huh why?" Tony asked plowing the fields.

"I'm getting married to Karen and the man that owned the farm there got hurt badly during the hurricane we had a few weeks ago. He had to retire and is living in a cottage he bought in mineral town a long time ago." Tyler said.

"How did he get hurt?" Tony asked.

"He was out in the hurricane looking for his grandson. The poor guy lost his mind talking about voices and disappeared into the storm. I'm taking over his ranch and you can have mine. Lots of the buildings are damaged and you only have my worn out tools but I think you can manage. After all we got the house fixed in only 3 days thanks to you helping me." Tyler said.

"Well I'm going to miss you man." Tony said patting him on the shoulder.

"Relax I'll come and visit you." Tyler laughed.

Later that day Tyler hopped on his horse which was hitched to a wagon with his things and left Forget me not valley.

"So the farm is mine now." Tony said looking at the deed.

"Well I've got a lot of work to do." Tony said and went into the shed.

He came out with a bronze hammer and got to work destroying the rest of the chick coop. The sound of his demolishing attracted attention, the kind of attention that anyone but Tony would be welcome to have be alerted to what he was doing.

"Hey!" The voice called and Tony wiped his forehead off and looked around.

"Hello?" He asked.

A middle age man in a dirty lab coat and glasses came up the hill onto the farm.

"Are you the one making all that noise?!" He yelled.

"I guess so why?" Tony asked.

"I'm in the middle of an experiment and I can't focus with you doing that!" He yelled.

"Oh when are you going to be done?" Tony asked.

"Not for until tonight." He said walking up to Tony.

"Oh I guess I can take a break not much I can do until I clean up the debris from the storm." Tony said.

"Ah wait a minute who are you?" The man said.

"I'm Tony the new owner of this farm." Tony said showing the man the deed.

"Oh so Tyler gave you his farm huh? Well I guess that makes you my friend. Any friend of Tyler's is a friend of mine. My name is Daryl I'm a scientist." The man said.

"Scientist huh? He looks more like a mad scientist." Tony thought looking Daryl over.

"Anyway if your a friend of Tyler's then maybe you can help me my experiment." Daryl said.

"What kind of experiment?" Tony said.

"Oh looks like Tyler didn't tell him about my experiments. Perfect." Daryl thought.

"Come follow me my boy." Daryl said.

He led Tony to his workshop and inside. There was a fierce looking robot in the middle of the room.

"This is the terminator. I plan to send it back in time to stop my brother from creating that prize winning robot of his but first I must finish my time machine." Daryl said.

"Cool." Tony said looking it over.

"So what do you want me to do?" Tony asked.

"I need you to go to the mines and get me an ore that I need to finish the terminator's power core. Ask Carter to give you the gear you need and you should be good to go." Daryl said turning to the Terminator and got to work.

"Got it." Tony said and left the lab.

* * *

"Tyler!" Karen called as he moved up the road.

"Hey Honey." He said hopping of the wagon and kissed her.

"So did you give Tony the farm dear?" She asked.

"Yep he was grateful and got straight to work on it." Tyler said.

"That's good by the way I have a bit of bad news." Karen said.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"Well you know Talon the old man who said you could use the farm? Well he recovered when his son brought him a power berry and he's working on the farm now." Karen said.

"Oh so what am I going to do?" Tyler asked.

"Talon said that we can have his cottage and you can work as his partner on the farm. With both of you together you'll make that farm the best in world soon enough." Karen said.

"Great lets get this stuff to the cottage and then I'm getting to work." He said.

A few hours later Tyler looked around and saw Talon and Tony's dad working in the fields.

"Dad I don't have time for this." Tony's dad sighed as he bashed a rock with a hammer.

"Nonsense Luke you have all the time in the world! Your company went under so now your working for me boy! Besides you've sold everything already and we doubled the size of the house! Your back were you belong boy!" Talon laughed and Luke groaned.

"Man why me?" He sighed.

"Hey." Tyler said coming up to them.

"Well hello Tyler ready to work?" Talon said.

"You bet." Tyler said pulling out a blessed hoe and then charged up and hit the ground sending a quake a long the ground tilling fresh soil.

"Nice job together we'll repair the farm and make it the best in the world." Talon laughed.

"Your right dad enough fooling around." Luke said taking his glasses off and put them away. (He only needed them for reading anyway.)

"That's the spirit come on!" Tyler said.

* * *

"Hmm nope, not it, close... but not it." Tony thought as he dug at the site.

"Uh what are you looking for?" Carver asked as Tony threw relics over his shoulder that he didn't need.

"I need... something it's shiny and blue." Tony said and dug up a sword.

"Nice I'm keeping this." He thought and put it away then dug some more.

"Well if you find any tablets let me know." Carver said.

"Over there Carver." Tony said pointing to a bunch of tablets and items Carver was looking for.

"Oh my." Carver said amazed.

"This is everything I was hoping to find here and then some." He said amazed.

"Ah here we go." Tony said holding a crystal up.

"Later Carver!" Tony said leaving the dig site.

Carver sat dumb founded and Flora his assistant came into the dig site.

"Ah Carver what's wrong?" She asked.

"Tony just dug up everything I have ever been looking for in 30 minutes that I have spent 20 years searching for. I don't have a goal in life any more." Carver said and left the dig site.

"But Carver!" Flora said yet he was gone.

"I'm going to get Tony for this. Now I won't get paid anymore." Flora thought and began planning his downfall. (Yeesh scary lady.)

* * *

"There perfect." Daryl said with a smile.

The terminator was even more dangerous then before with the addition to a battle suit and rocket launchers.

"Perfect once Tony gets back I'll send it back in time and stop that brother of mine from becoming famous. It should have been me. He stole my blue prints for the Innocent life robot plans!" Daryl growled.

"Am I interrupting your evil ranting?" Tony asked.

"No not at all did you find it?" Daryl asked plainly. (Wow Tony is so innocent now it's almost a sin.)

"Yep here you go Daryl." Tony said tossing it to him.

"Ah wonderful." Daryl said and put it in his robot.

The terminator actived and looked at Daryl.

"What are your orders master?" The terminator asked.

"I commanded you go to and stop my brother from creating the innocent life robot. If you fail to stop him from doing so then destroy it!" Daryl said.

"Yes Master I shall prepare for time travel I will be ready in 6 hours." The terminator said.

"Good now Tony is your new master so listen to him while I'm gone I have to pick up a few things in town." Daryl said and left his house.

"Huh I'm in charge of a killer robot." Tony thought.

"Want to play?" He asked the terminator.

"What is play?" It asked.

"Come on I'll show you." Tony said taking his hand and lead him outside. (May the harvest goddess have mercy on us all.)

As Daryl walked down the road that went out of town he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Dang it's cold today." He thought and went on.

"Master is this fun?" The terminator asked Tony who was sitting on his shoulder as it destroyed a random town miles away from forget me not valley and mineral town.

"Yep see all the people screaming? They are targets. If you shoot them you get points. And now I'm Jason from Friday the 13th." Tony said putting on a hockey mask. (I think he had brain damage or something. He is easily distracted by things that are not farming related it seems.)

"How do you know this master?" The terminator asked.

"Easy Tyler taught me." Tony said.

Tyler sneezed loudly while he was brushing his horse.

"Tyler what's wrong dear?" Karen asked carrying a bucket of milk.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Tyler said and ran out of the stable.

He ran into the ranch house where Talon and Luke where eating lunch in front of the TV.

"Move!" Tyler said and changed to the news station.

"A robot is attacking I am currently coming to you live from the scene where the robot is rampaging. It appears to have a hostage and is moving this way!" The reporter said and the camera man dropped the camera.

The terminator looked down at it and Tony did too.

"Holy cow look at that kid on the robot!" Tyler said.

"He's not a hostage he's the one controlling it!" Talon said.

"Dang this is bad if it comes over here we are hosed." Karen said.

"Hmm wait what's happening?" Luke said.

"Master my charge is complete I must return to the lab and go to the past." The terminator said.

"Okay but first say the line to the camera." Tony said.

The terminator looked down at the camera and turned it's left arm into a shotgun.

"Hosta la vista, baby." The terminator said and Tony lifted his mask up enough to expose his mouth and he smiled as the terminator shot it out.

* * *

"Good lord the traffic coming back here was murder." Daryl sighed as he headed for his lab.

Tony was sitting on his sofa looking at the black jacket the terminator left him and put it on.

"Ah Tony did the terminator go back in time?" Daryl asked.

"Yep oh and it destroyed a town while it was waiting for the time travel thingy to charge." Tony said.

"Wonderful!" Daryl said.

"Wow would you look at the time I've got to go now." Tony said putting the hockey mask on and drew the sword he got from the mine.

"Why?" Daryl said.

"It's friday the 13th. I have to scare the crap out of some campers later." Tony said.

"What a weird kid." Daryl said waving Tony off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Is this it?" Said a girl with brown hair.

"Yes he lives here." Said a girl with blonde hair.

"Hmm well lets ask him." Said the brown headed one.

They moved up to Tony's door and knocked on it.

"Yes?" Tony asked inside.

"Can we talk to you?" They asked.

"Of course hold on." Tony said.

They waited for a few minutes and Tony tapped them on the shoulder from behind them.

"How did you do that?" The blonde asked.

"Do what?" Tony asked propping his ax on his shoulder.

"Anyway I'm Celia and this is Muffy." Said the brown haired girl.

"So what's up?" Tony asked.

"We were wondering if you could help us with something." Muffy asked.

"Sure just let me feed my live stock and I'll be right with you." Tony said.

The girls waited for Tony and he came up to them in some casual clothes.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked.

"We need you to settle something." Celia said taking his hand and led Tony away.

She stopped before the fields of Vista's farm.

"Well?" Tony said.

Celia started blushing.

"Well uh you see I uh." Celia said.

"Yeah?" Tony said.

"Muffy and I well we both want to ask you out." Celia said.

"Like a date or something?" Tony said.

"Yeah." Celia said.

"Hmm there's a problem with this." Tony said.

"What?" Celia said.

"I don't even know who you two are. I've been here for 2 months and no one seems to know I exist. Heck I've been all over town and no one will talk to me. So I had to start talking to myself." Tony said.

"What?" Celia said.

"I talk to myself when I'm alone." Tony said.

"But what about Tanaka?" Celia asked.

"The old man? Sure I talk to him but all he does is grunt." Tony said looking around.

"Oh man why do the cute ones always have to be crazy?" Celia thought to herself.

"Look if I come visit you now and then will you go out with me?" Celia asked.

"Uh." Tony said and before he could answer Muffy grabbed his arm and led him away.

"Huh I'm popular with the ladies. Right on?" Tony thought as she led him away.

Muffy led Tony to the blue bar and had him sit down at the bar.

"So I want you to date me." Muffy said.

"Why?" Tony asked looking around.

"Well things are pretty boring around here so the girls compete with each other on who can get the most dates. I'm in the lead right now but if I don't get more dates soon I'm going to lose my title. If you help me defend my title..." Muffy said and unbuttoned her shirt a little.

"I'll make it worth your while." Muffy said.

"Uh can you button your shirt up your making me uncomfortable." Tony said.

"Huh your different then the other boys in town. I like that." Muffy said and leaned forward.

"I should give you a reward for being such a good boy." Muffy said about to kiss Tony.

Celia came into the bar and gasped.

"Muffy!" Celia said and Muffy smirked.

She grabbed Tony and kissed him on the lips shocking Celia. She then pulled Tony away from Muffy.

"You can't force yourself onto people Muffy!" Celia said.

"Sometimes you have to if your going to get any action." Muffy said licking her lips.

"Look at him Muffy." Celia yelled pointing at Tony.

Tony was sitting on the floor with tears in his eyes. He ran out the door and disappeared from sight.

"What he'll be fine." Muffy said and Celia slapped her.

"This is all your fault!" Celia said.

"Mine?!" Muffy said.

"This dating thing was your idea!" Celia said and ran after Tony.

She followed him to the beach where he looked at the sea.

"Tony?" Celia asked.

Tony sighed and saw a rock on the beach. He skipped it on the water and sat down.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Go away." Tony said and headed home.

He went into the house and put his work clothes back on. Tony looked in the mirror and blinked his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked himself.

"Well I got kissed by a girl." He said back.

"Ah I see so why are you upset? The mirror asked.

"It scared me I've never been kissed before." Tony said.

"You've been kissed before." The mirror.

"Really by who?" Tony said.

"That will have to come at another time Tony I have to go." The mirror said and the Tony in the mirror left.

"Huh well back to work." Tony thought and went to till his fields.

Celia watched Tony over the next few days to make sure he was okay. Now she had been watching him from afar for awhile now. If you call her a stalker she will deny it.

"I'm not a stalker I'm shy is all." Celia would say.

It's true she is very shy girl. However there is something about Tony that interests her. For starters while everyone in the valley hates Murray a strange little man who steals food and begs for money Tony always leaves food out for him every night to keep him out of his food storage unit. Also the wild animals that wander around the valley really seem to like him and at lately they spend more and more time on his farm. And the last thing she finds interesting is that he doesn't speak to people and speaks to himself and out loud calling himself different things like Hero Tony and the bouncer. The only friend that she knows he has is Daryl who he visits daily after his choirs are done.

"I want to be his friend yet after what happened a few days ago I don't think he'll even speak to me." Celia said.

The sun had gone down and Tony climbed onto his roof. He laid on a blanket and looked at the night sky as Celia watched him.

"Mother what should I do?" Tony thought with a sigh.

"Wait a minute. Mother?" Tony thought.

"Do I still have one?" He said rubbing his head.

He saw something glow and climbed down off of the roof.

It moved across his farm and through the pasture. Tony set out after it being careful not to disturb his sleeping animals. However the glowing ball flew under one of his cows.

"This looks like a job for Splatter house Tony." Tony thought putting the hockey mask on and took his shirt off. He rolled his cow over and the light flew away and Tony put moved the cow back patted it and ran after it.

"Where is it going?" He thought running even faster.

"No matter Sonic Tony can catch it." He thought and easily doubled his speed closing on the ball. He dived forward and caught the ball.

"No lets see what I've caught." He said and the ball popped and inside of it was a charm.

"What's this?" He thought pulling out a flash light and looked it over.

It was dragon pendant and on back was the word Tony.

"Tony that's my name." He thought.

Celia moved up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Huh?" Tony asked and Celia jumped back for he was still wearing the hockey mask and that surprised her.

"Tony what are you doing out here so late?" She asked.

"Just catching a glowing ball look." Tony said showing her the charm.

"It says Tony on the back." Celia said.

"I think that's my name." Tony said.

"Well you already call yourself Tony how is that any different?" Celia asked.

"Read the rest of it." Tony said.

Celia looked at the charm and gasped.

"Tony Dias your named after the greatest farmer of all time?" Celia asked.

"Yes I think so I'm not really sure but I come from a long line of farmers. It's hard to remember but everyone in my family has been a farmer at one time or another at least for a year." Tony said gasped.

"I have a father and a sister but... I can't remember anything about them." Tony thought.

"So are you going to be okay?" Celia asked as Tony put on the pendant.

"Maybe and now I can grow up and forget about what I thought was my calling in life." Tony thought taking the mask off.

"What's that?" Celia asked.

"Being a hero." Tony sighed and dropped the mask and went home.

"What does coming from a long line of farmers have to do with being a hero?" Celia thought picking the mask up and held it close to her chest.

The next day Tony woke up early and started adding an addition to his house. He worked late into the day and finished the basic frame by the end of the day. A few days later he finished and looked around at his handy work.

"Now I am ready to begin." He thought and left the room he had just made with all kinds of tools and do dads in it and went to work in the fields. (What is Tony up too?)


	5. Chapter 5

This is a remake of my lonely mermaid story. I told you guys it was a stand along chapter well here is it's original form with some more added to it.

* * *

Chapter 5

"There you go my dear." Daryl smiled giving a young girl with green hair and blue eyes some some sea shells.

"Thank you Daryll." The girl smiled and disappeared under the water of the water tank she was in flipping her pink tail up as she dived down.

This girl was a mermaid and she was saved by Daryl at the end of spring. She had attacked by a shark last spring and washed up on the shore of forget me not valley. Daryl had seen her on his early morning walk and dragged her to his lab and placed her in tank. The water tank she was in was only 6 feet wide but it was 20 feet deep and it would keep her safe as she recovered from her injuries.

"It's starting to look more like home." She thought putting the shells here and there to decorate it then returned to the surface and started to prepare some food for Daryll's lunch.

Leia heard a knock come from upstairs and Daryll went up to see what it was.

"Ah Tony it's good to see you my boy." Daryll said.

"Sup Daryll you busy?" Said Tony.

"No Tony is something wrong?" Daryll said.

"Yeah my Cheese maker is on the Fritz and I've got to make 12 pounds of it for Ruby today." Tony said.

"Well I can take a look at it just give me a minute." Daryll said.

"Huh I wonder who Tony is?" Leia thought and Daryll came downstairs.

He walked up to her tank and gave a large fish to Leia surprising her. (After all she did have a knife in her hands and she thought she was going to stab him when he shoved it in her arms.)

"I'm going to be gone for a few hours so heres something to eat my dear." Daryll said.

"Oh okay." Leia said and Daryll closed the tank and locked it.

Daryll left and Leia was locked away alone in the tank again. (It had a lid with slits in it for air not that she needed it because she had lungs and gills but you know. Daryll did this every time he left the lab. It's a good he did because Tony actually went down there when Leia was there and he didn't see her because of the cover.)

"I know he wants to protect me but when Daryl is not around I get so lonely it scares me." Leia thought and curled up in the corner of her tank.

"So what were you doing downstairs?" Tony asked adjusting his cap. (Tony's hat was filthy since he never washed it. He felt it was lucky and washing it would make it unlucky. Hey I feel the same way about my hat too which I'm wearing as I type this.)

"Never you mind!" Daryll half shouted scaring Tony.

"Jeez sorry Daryll it's just that you didn't grab any tools and I didn't hear any machines on downstairs is all." Tony said started walking.

"Yes well whatever you do stay away from my basement. There are some things that must not be seen by human eyes." Daryll said following.

"Does that make you an alien then?" Tony joked.

"Yes, yes it does." Daryll said trying to drive the conversion away from his basement.

"You are not." Tony said.

"I might as well be I'm an outcast in this town!" Daryll said.

"That's because you're in your lab all day long doing the goddess knows what." Tony smiled and walked a bit faster.

"Hmm you got me there. If you hadn't been a friend of Tyler we won't be friends right now." Daryll said.

"Yep so what is in your basement?" Tony asked.

"It's not for you to know!" Daryll yelled in his face.

"Alright alright I won't ask again." Tony sighed.

"He's getting curious but I know Tony better then anyone in this town and I don't think he'll try anything. After all he still trying to figure out how to get the robot I gave him work." Daryll chucked to himself. (Oh so that's what that extra room is for.)

They arrived at the farm and Tony took him to his storage shed.

"Here it is." Tony said showing Daryll the cheese maker.

"Huh it looks fine to me." Daryll said.

"Watch this." Tony said pouring some milk in and turned it on.

He turned it on and the cheese maker laughed evilly.

"Oh back for more huh? Well feel the wraith of my cheese blast!" The cheese maker said firing a blob of green cheese that was aimed at his face. Tony dodged the attack and bashed the maker with his hammer making it turn off and leave a large dent in it.

"See every time I try to use it that happens." Tony said leaning on his hammer and Daryll's eye started twitching.

"Are you out of your mind?! I can't fix this! Jeez you should get the priest to fix this thing not me!" Daryll shouted flailing his arms up and down.

"He did. All you have to do is replace the evil spirit filter and fix this broken gear right here." Tony said pointing to it.

"Well if that's all I have to do why can't you do it?" Daryll asked.

"Remember what happened the last time I tried to fix something?" Tony said.

Images of the villagers running around screaming as Daryll's second robot was destroying a random town flashed before his eyes.

"Yeah I'll get right on it." Daryll said getting to work.

"Good I'll be in the barn. Sara is still sick and I'm not going to meet my quota for the season if I don't start milking her again soon." Tony said leaving.

"Tony. Where have I heard that name before?" Leia thought trying to remember.

"I know I've heard his name before but where?" Leia thought.

A few hours later Leia's boredom grew even more. Another hour after that she was starting to get scared.

"Where is Daryl? He's never been gone this long." Leia thought and watched the sun go down in the corner.

"I hope he's okay." Leia thought and started making something with the sea shells she had.

She thought back to the day she washed up on shore as she worked. She had been saved by a someone during the shark attack that injured her fin and possibly killed the that saved her but it saddened her that she didn't have the time too get a good look at them. Daryl found her and took her to his lab. He was able to heal her wounds yet over time she loved staying in the water tank with Daryll and chose to stay for a little while longer. At least until summer was over which wasn't for another 12 days or so.

"He takes such good care of me. I just wish I could do more for him then prepare food." Leia thought.

"There all done!" Daryll sighed wiping his forehead off.

"Wow you just barely finished?" Tony asked coming in to place the produce for tomorrow away.

"Yeah after I examined it closer I learned that the maker would need to be completely over hauled for it to work." Daryll said.

"Well lets give it a whir." Tony said.

He poured some milk in and pushed the button. Nothing happened and the maker started to rumble.

"What's it doing?" Tony asked.

"Ah I see the problem." Daryll said tightening a lose bolt.

When he did the cheese maker exploded blasting Tony against the door breaking it off it's hinges and into the storage shed wall knocking him out cold and burnt as well.

"Oh my head." Tony said waking up and saw that he was in the doctor's office.

"Ah your awake." Dr Hardy said.

"What happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck." Tony said trying to get up.

"Whoa slow down Tony you got hurt pretty badly and I'm afraid you won't be able to work for a whole season." Dr. Hardy said.

"A whole season?!" Tony said and sat up.

When he did currents of pain shot through his body and he fell back down screaming.

"Now look what you did I have to sew you up all over again." Dr. Hardy grumbled.

"So what happened?" Tony asked after taking some pain killers after Dr. Hardy had finished.

"It seems that your cheese maker exploded and you got hit by the blast. Your lucky to be alive. You'll be out of here in 3 days but your body is going to need time to heal. So I had Takakura take over your farm during that time and Rock said he'd help out too. I forbid you from working on your farm if you do your going to disable yourself for life you got that?" Dr Hardy said glaring at him with his good eye.

"Jeez I've never seen him so serious before." Tony thought.

"What happened to Daryll?" Tony asked.

"He went into a coma we had to take him to Mineral town because we don't have the resources to help him here." Dr. Hardy said.

"Oh." said Tony looking away from Dr. Hardy.

"Alright so no farm work for season got it." Tony said.

"Good now rest up Tony." Dr. Hardy smiled and left.

"Yeah rest." Tony thought and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe Daryll is in a coma." Tony thought when he left Dr. Hardy's house a few days later dressed in his Never soft T shirt and some green shorts with sandals. (Dr. Hardy took all his tools and gear as well to make sure he didn't do any work. Tony can be stubborn when he wanted to be.)

Tony was walked by Daryll's house and noticed the front door was open. Tony walked inside. Murrey was inside raiding Daryll's fridge.

"Murrey!" Tony growled and Murrey sweat dropped.

"Oh how's it going moi?" Murrey said.

"What are you doing?" Tony said.

"Someone spilled food in here so I thought I would clean it up for them moi." Murrey said.

"Murrey food wasn't spilled in here now get out or I'll sic my dog on you again." Tony said and Murrey ran past him with his arms that Tony took away as he ran.

"Geez give him a little food and he thinks he can invite himself in your house whenever he wants." Tony sighed. (Tony is patient but Murrey is just to much for him now.)

"Jeez I wish he would go home already." Tony sighed putting the food away then started to clean up Daryll's house since Murrey trashed it.

"There all done." Tony sighed later and noticed that the basement door was open.

He went downstairs and saw that it was trashed as well.

"I swear if I still had my sword with me I'd." Tony thought then heard a splash.

He moved over to the water tank and looked down.

"This stupid gate is in the way." Tony said.

"Hello?" Said Leia and Tony jumped back.

"Did that come from the tank?" Tony thought frightened.

He looked around found Daryll's spare key under a box of beakers. Tony opened the lid and lifted it up. Inside the tank the water was water 20 feet deep and Tony saw something on the bottom.

"What is that?" Tony thought and Leia looked up at him. She hadn't eaten in 3 days since Daryll was not there to feed her and she was to weak to go the surface anymore.

"Hey is that a girl?" Tony thought taking his hat off. He held his breath and dunk his head under the water.

When he saw Leia he was thought she was a real girl and took his shirt and shoes of then dived in. He swam to the bottom and Leia was frightened of him and passed out. He grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. He dragged her out of the tank and saw her tail.

"What the heck?" Tony thought looking at her.

"Daryll what in the world have you been up to?" Tony thought looking Leia over. He was amazed by her beauty yet he knew something was wrong with her. Leia's stomach growled and she groaned.

"She looks like she hasn't eaten in a while." Tony thought and saw an apple nearby.

He cut a few pieces and put them in Leia's mouth. She smelled the apple and took a bite of it in almost a trance.

"That's it just a little more." Tony thought and Leia ate a few more pieces.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes to find herself next to Tony as he treaded in the water holding her head up.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Yes I feel much better now but who you?" Leia asked.

"My name is Tony." Tony said.

"I'm Leia thank you for saving me." She said blushing a little.

"No problem are you going to be okay now?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure I feel very sick." Leia said.

"Was it the apples I gave you?" Tony asked.

"No is wasn't the apples I think there is something else wrong with me." Leia said.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm starting to feel better know." She said looking into Tony's eyes making him blush a little.

"I think your lonely." Tony said.

"Lonely?" Leia said get out of Tony's grip.

"Yes it's what humans feel when we're by ourselves for too long. I've got to go now and I'm glad your alright." Tony said and climbed out of the tank.

"Wait!" Leia said grabbing his arm.

"What?" Tony said putting his shirt and sandals back on after she had let go of him.

"Um do you know what happened to Daryll?" Leia asked trying to keep Tony from leaving.

"Yeah he got hurt and is in the hospital in the other town." Tony said putting his cap on and Leia gasped.

"Oh no poor Daryll." Leia said.

"Hmm since Daryll is gone nobody will be here to take care of his experiment. Since I'm his friend I guess I should do it. I never knew he had such a thing in his lab." Tony thought.

"Hey do you want me to stay here?" Tony said.

"Yes I do I don't want to be lonely like you call it anymore." Leia said.

"Well... I can't stay here because it isn't my house but I can visit you everyday." Tony said.

"I'd like that." Leia smiled.

"First things first though I have to get you something to eat. What do you like?" Tony asked.

"I love fish." Leia said.

"Okay I'll go get some." Tony said leaving.

"I hope he comes back." Leia thought.

A storm was starting to rage as Tony collected some of his finest catches from his bath tub for Leia. (You'll find out later why he keeps them in his bath tub.)

"Huh that storm looks bad. I better get these to Leia and then get home before it gets much worse." Tony thought.

He started to run to Daryll's house and he felt a sharp pain on his side.

"Ow my stitches." Tony said grabbing his side.

"I need to be more careful they must have started coming loose when I dived in to save Leia." He thought.

He went inside and the wind slammed the door stuck but Tony didn't notice nor did he care at the moment.

Leia was happy to see him and splashed the waster behind her with her tail.

"You came back!" She said.

"Of course I can back I'm in charge of you now so what choice did I have?" Tony said.

"In charge of me?" Leia said.

"Sure with Daryll gone it comes to me to take care of you until he returns." Tony said putting the fish done on a counter next to her.

"Oh." Leia said holding onto the side of the tank.

"Here I caught this one a few days ago." Tony said giving a sailfish to Leia and put the other fish in a smaller tank nearby then feed them.

"Oh thank you I love sword fish." Leia said disappearing under the water.

She came back up with a cutting knife and chopped up the sail fish in the blink of an eye into a plate of sashimi.

"Wow your fast." Tony said.

"Watch this." Leia said grabbing some rice and seaweed and mixed it with the sashimi to make sushi almost as fast.

"Here try some." Leia said.

Tony looked at the piece of sushi and groaned softly. (He wasn't really a fan of fish but didn't want to be rude either.) He grabbed it and ate it. It was a lot better then he thought.

"Wow this is good." Tony said.

"Thank you." Leia said.

(And now my friends the rest of this chapter that you have been waiting to see.)

Tony took some of the sushi and sat down on Daryll's couch and ate some of the sushi. Tony noticed Daryll's research book.

"Oh I've been wanting to read this for a long time." Tony thought picking it up and opened it.

Tony opened the book and red the first page.

"Dear Tony if you are reading this know that my security camera will record it." Tony read and looked up into the northeastern corner of the room.

"A man." He groaned but decided to keep reading any.

"Well as long as your going to read it anyway here is a log of my experiments and what you need to do to continue them." Tony read.

Tony read the log and moved up to some bubbling beakers.

"Lets see stir this once every 3 days at the least and once ever hour at the most. When it turns blue take it off the heat and drink it." Tony thought and started stirring it.

The stirring stick he used was eaten away by the liquid and it blue.

"Cool." Tony said and drank it.

"What is?" Leia said making Tony jump as he finished drinking it and it felt icy cool as it ran down his throat like it was peppermint.

"Whoa sorry I forgot you were here." Tony said.

"It's okay so what are you doing?" Leia asked.

"Just continuing Daryll's experiment." I said.

"He's always working on things but I don't know what they do." Leia said.

"Me either I'm just glad he doesn't use me as a test subject anymore." Tony said.

"Test subject?" Leia asked.

"Yeah he's expermented on me before." Tony said.

"What did he do?" Leia asked curious.

Tony rolled rolled up his sleeve and showed Leia a tattoo of a power berry.

"Daryll injected me with a solution that helps me work longer without getting tired. But injecting it made my skin turn red where where he injected it into me so went out of town a few weeks ago and got a power berry tattoo to cover it." Tony said.

"Did it hurt?" Leia asked.

"A lot I was really weak for a few days but after a while I got stronger and stronger and I'm still getting stronger now." Tony said.

"What did he use on you?" Leia asked.

"He used uh this." Tony said showing her a syringe and she screamed.

"Get the thing away from me!" She yelled.

"Whoa Leia what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"That's the evil device that killed my father!" She said started crying.

"What?" Tony asked dropping it.

Leia cried for a few minutes then called down.

"Will you get rid of that thing?" She asked.

"Huh oh sure." Tony said worried about her and threw the syringe away.

"There it's gone now tell me what's wrong?" Tony said sitting next to the tank.

Leia calmed down and started her story.

"When I was 7 years old I found one of those evil things and showed it to my father.

It had a green liquid inside of it and my father's eyes lit up when he saw it. My father knew more about humans then I did and said that it was a wonderful device that makes fish stronger. My father put it in the treasury and had it well guarded should my father need a boost for his powers should we come under attack." Leia said.

"So how did it kill him?" Tony asked starting to wish he hadn't opened this can of worms.

"When I was 10 my kingdom was under attack and my father took the device into battle." Leia began and Tony stopped her.

"Wait your a princess?" Tony asked.

"Well yes why?" Leia asked.

"So she isn't an experiment she's a real mermaid but if that's the case what is she doing here?" Tony thought.

"Anyway my father was started to lose and he used the device on himself. My mother told me his muscles grew larger and his eyes grew cold and merciless. He defeated no slaughtered the rest of the soldiers that were attacking our kingdom then still in a rage I've never seen before proceeded to the capital of the king that sent the soldiers and ravaged his entire kingdom in the course of 3 days and he didn't stop once. He finished his killing spree with the king that sent the attack and then he came home. It was late and he entered his throne room and sat on his throne. It was watching him as he breathed in and out deeply then he started coughing and started to gasp for breath and then he fell silent. The next day my mother said he was dead and the device as to blame." Leia said sadly and started to cry again.

"Cardiac arrest." Tony said.

"What?" Leia said looking at him.

"He died of Cardiac arrest his heart stopped due the it being unable to pump enough blood to his major organs as the serum made his adreniline pump to fast and he didn't feel the need to stop and catch his breath. To last for 3 days without needed to rest is very interesting. I must adjust the serum to allow it better control and patent it for humans." Tony said.

"What? You mean... you did this?" Leia asked horrified.

"No I read it out of here." Tony said horrified as well and showed Leia Daryll's research book.

"What?" Leia said and looked at the book.

"I can't read this." She said.

"Well says that Daryll is the one that dropped the serum where you would find it and give it to him. The notes before it say he used your father as test subject long before this happened. That is how he knew what it was." Tony said and felt sick.

"But why?" Leia asked.

"I don't know but I need to find the rest of his log books. I have to figure out what he's done to me." Tony said and started pulling books off the shelves.

Tony spent 2 weeks looking at Daryll's research books. As he read more and more he became sickened by what he read and then came the day he made a truly sickening discovery.

"The girl isn't strong enough to test my power serum on but I have Tony for that it is fine for now. Regardless this girls DNA is very useful. She was bleed badly when she was hurt and I used her blood to make a potion to turn humans into mermaid. With this I can get more test subjects when ever I want and use them to further my research. I plan to test it on Tony but will he be willing to do it? I don't know so I'll have to trick him I guess. Though it is made with her DNA I'm not sure what it will do to a male." Tony read and threw the book against the wall waking Leia up who had fallen asleep while try to learn how to read human words.

"What's wrong?" She yawn.

"I'm turning into a monster." Tony said and she gasped.

He's blue eyes had turned yellow and his hair was aqua blue.

"Tony what's going?" Leia asked.

"Remember that potion I drank when I first met you? Well it's turning me into mermaid or a monster who knows what's going to happen to me." Tony thought and screamed as a long tail with fins on tip shot out of the small of his back. Long fins came out of his arms and he grew lots teeth like a shark. The last thing that had change was that the blood that came out when he changed was blue. The same color as the potion he had drank.

"Damn it Daryll I'll get you for this." Tony thought and passed out leaning against the tank.

Leia wasn't sure what to do. She had to help him and would do so the only way she knew how. She grabbed Tony and pulled him into the tank. He sank to the bottom and Leia began to sing. As she did rainbow colored notes came out of her mouth and wrapped around Tony. His features new features started to disappear and 10 minutes later he woke up.

"Where am I?" He thought and looked around.

Everything was crystal clear and he realized he was under water but didn't need to breath.

"Am I dead?" He thought.

"Tony?" Leia asked swimming in front of him.

"Leia?" Tony said and could hear his words coming out of his mouth.

"Oh I'm so glad your okay!" She said hugging him making him blush.

"T-thanks." He said and hugged her back.

"I was so worried but it looks like your going to be okay." She said holding a cracked mirror in front of Tony.

He's hair and eyes had returned to normal. Tony grabbed piece of coral and cut his arm his blood was red again.

"I'm okay but how?" Tony asked.

"I sang for you Tony my songs can heal wounds." Leia said.

"Thank you I'm all better now and I breath under water to now." Tony said.

"That's strange only my mom has enough power to give humans the ability to breath under water and that's only for a little while. What's weird is that you've been okay for 8 hours I've just been waiting for you to wake up." Leia said and gasped when Tony kissed her.

She blushed deeply and looked very confused when Tony pulled away.

"Leia you saved my life I could have died if you hadn't saved me. Perhaps your more powerful then you realize." Tony said.

"It is possible my mother said mermaids can gain a lot of magic power if they fall in love with someone." Leia sand gasped then covered her mouth.

"What did you say?" Tony asked.

"I said that... I love you." Leia said still blushed and now it was Tony's turn.

"But why?" Tony asked.

"You took such good care of me Tony. Your teaching me how to read and doing all of this so I can get some understand more about what killed my father and you taught me that Daryll can't be trusted. You have earned my love and respect Tony that is more then any human has ever got from a mermaid." Leia said.

Tony's heart started beating quickly and his features came out but it didn't hurt this time.

"Whoa." Tony said.

"Are you okay?" Leia asked.

"I feel fine better then before it seems that your magic has given me control of what Daryll as done to me." Tony said and returned to normal.

"Wow." Leia said smiling.

"This place isn't safe anymore I have to get you back to the ocean." Tony and swam to the surface.

"But I can't go back." Leia said.

"What why not?" Tony asked.

"Because I'm engaged." Leia said.

"Huh? But then why did you tell me you love me?" Tony asked confused.

"Well that's the thing Tony I'm engaged... to you." Leia said blushing deeply.

Tony's eyes shrank and his left eye twitched.

"Say what!?" He yelled and Leia couldn't stop blushing and then giggled.


End file.
